Blowing off rules, skipping classes
by Kitirose
Summary: Most of his time was spent on planning the next big prank or mucking about with James. Also one of his favourite pastimes was bothering Remus.   Moonstar fluff. Warning for pun usage


So yeah, another one of my Valentine's day prompts. Moonstar fluff basically.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sirius Black wasn't one to complain usually. Now though, he just felt annoyed and frustrated. He was really just an average sixth year Hogwarts student. He spent most of his time with his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The quartet was also known as the marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Okay, he wasn't much average at all. He was one of the biggest troublemakers in school and he was very, very popular with the female population of Hogwarts. Not that he really cared. He like the attention alright, but wasn't really interested in dating anyone. Most of his time was spent on planning the next big prank or mucking about with James. Also one of his favourite pastimes was bothering Remus. At the current moment though, Remus was unavailable for his usage.<p>

Remus was talking to a girl.

And not just any girl, he was talking to Marlene McKinnon. Sirius was sitting on an armchair by the fire, knees tucked onto his chest and holding a book against them. He was glancing at Remus sourly and actually, not reading a word of the book in front of him. He wanted to know more. What was the nature of Remus and Marlene's relationship? Why were they talking? And why, by Merlin's shoulder, would she be laughing at his jokes, all flirtingly?

Sirius messed up his hair, exasperated, a habit you'd easily pick up, if you spent a minute longer with James and slammed the book closed. This attracted more attention than he'd wished for. Even Remus furrowed his brows and glanced at Sirius.

"Everyone just… Go back to whatever you were doing", Sirius announced and crossed his arms on top of his knees. James entered through the portrait hole just as everyone complied.

"Why so serious?" James plopped down on the next arm chair over.  
>"Har, har", Sirius shook his head at James and glanced at Remus again. James followed the path of Sirius' gaze and ended at the pair, talking over school books.<br>"Didn't you break up with Marlene?" James scratched his head, momentarily confused of the situation. Sirius nodded and continued glaring at the pair.  
>"Then why're you glaring at Re- <em>oooooh<em>!" James face dawned in realisation. Sirius glared at James as if he was making too much noise or either as if he was an idiot. Remus raised his head and stole a little glance at the pair by the fire.

Clearly excusing himself, Remus came to his friends.

"Up to trouble then, are you?" Remus had a hint of a smile in his voice as he sat down on the ground, just before the fire. Sirius and James nodded in harmony.  
>"Aren't we always", James said proudly and his attention was then taken away. Lily Evans had just entered the common room, and he was trying hard to woo her. Remus then took over the possession of the chair.<br>"Don't you have studying to do? You left McKinnon all alone over there", Sirius said, bitterly as he straightened his legs and watched Remus look at Marlene, working over her books. Remus looked back at Sirius.  
>"It seems I have, haven't I", Remus chuckled and ran his hand through his mousey hair, "And no I don't have studying to do. It seems as though, I am interested in having a chat with my best mate." Sirius nodded dumbly and gave a smile.<p>

"What to chat about then?" Sirius shook his hair out of his face and stopped to look at Remus. Remus had thin traces of scars on his face and neck, which were enforced by the flickering firelight. His amber eyes almost glimmered red and Sirius just wanted to pull Remus closer by the open tie hanging around his neck and… wait hang on. Sirius shook his head, and shook his thoughts out at the same time. Had he just considered snogging his best mate, there in the common room, for everyone to see? He'd been so involved in his thoughts that he'd even completely missed what had just passed Remus' perfect red li… What had come out of Remus' mouth.

"Excuse me what?" Sirius licked his lips, and looked back into Remus' eyes. Remus sighed and shook his head.  
>"Your attention span is amazing. It's most likely somewhere along lines of five seconds!" Remus laughed and Sirius just flashed a grin.<br>"You know me well don't you", Sirius mussed his hair again. Remus nodded.  
>"I bleeding hope so", Remus laughed again, "But as I was saying let's get out of here. It's a little stuffy here right now."<br>"And here I thought you were the good one, prefect an' all. It's past curfew", Sirius pointed out the time. Remus nodded.  
>"Like time ever stopped you before."<br>"Fair point."

Strolling down the corridor, Sirius with the marauder's map in hand, and Remus with a lit wand, they were looking for just about anything to do. Silence had fell the moment they had exited the common room, right after they'd gotten the fat lady to shut up, and stop nagging them about rule breaking.  
>"Well, a boring night isn't it?" Sirius remarked as he looked around. Remus let a little noise of agreement. Nothing at all to do out there, that night, no one to nag. Even Peeves was keeping away from them.<p>

After this they fell into silence and Remus was watching the sleeping portraits more than where he was going and Sirius was watching Remus. Yet again he was making mental remarks. Remus' eyes were different in the dim lighting, they weren't as red, they were an ominous orange, though a smile could be traced in them. The tie that was still slung at his neck, was moving lightly, as his shoulders rose and fell, as he was breathing, and his whole body was shaken with a slight shiver. Sirius just couldn't stop staring, he didn't know what had struck into him, all of a sudden, he was dreaming of his best mate, for bleeding hell. Sirius was even ignoring the map in his hand, and the name tag on the map that was coming toward them with speed.

"Mr Black, Mr Lupin", a strict voice rung through the corridor. Remus looked at Sirius, accusingly, to which Sirius replied with an apologetic grin.  
>"Good evening there Minnie", Sirius nodded at their head of house. Remus groaned out loud at Sirius' acting.<br>"It is past curfew, as you both are most likely aware. I thought you could keep them in check, you're a prefect, Mr Lupin", Professor McGonagall said, with a strict voice.  
>"'m sorry Professor, we just went wondering, and lost track of time", Remus said, eyes kind, and voice apologetic. Sirius just nodded along.<p>

"I find this hard to believe. I don't like taking points from my own house, so I'll let you slip by this time then. I'll escort you back to Gryffindor house, and I wish you would not leave it anymore, tonight", Their transfiguration professor said, and Remus and Sirius were sure they'd spotted a bit of a smile.

The both of them just passed through the common room, as though they'd agreed upon it, and Remus collapsed on his own bed, Sirius right behind.  
>"There went that one" Sirius sighed and turned to lie on his back. Remus propped himself on his elbows, and lifted his upper body off of the bed.<br>"Yeah, but wasn't like anything was happening either", Remus nodded and smiled at Sirius. Sirius looked at Remus and couldn't help but return the smile.

"Moony get up… Oh bloody hell!" James basically shrieked like a girl, finding his best mates sleeping on Remus' bed. Remus was snuggled to Sirius' side and Sirius had a hand wrapped around Remus. Remus was the first one to show signs of life.  
>"Are you serious?" James said, voice full of disbelief. Remus shook his head.<br>"I'm not. He is though", Remus poked Sirius, square on his belly button. Sirius groaned.  
>"Let me sleep!" Sirius tightened his grip on Remus and turned his head into the pillow. As Sirius's morning boggled brain was registering that he was not in his correct bed, Remus was trying to snake out Sirius' grasp.<br>"Pads, get off", Remus said, pushing Sirius' hand away.  
>"Sorry", Sirius let go and turned around only to fall asleep again.<br>"He'll miss breakfast", Remus said, tying his tie. James shook his head.  
>"Let him. He thinks sleep is more important, let him. He'll be horrible though, in classes with an empty stomach", James said, knowledgably.<br>"I'll grab him some toast then", Remus laughed.

Sirius awoke in Remus bed, when the school bell, rang. He literally shot up and then rubbed his face. The whole bed smelled of Remus, and he felt like blowing off school to savor the moment. It would have been better if Remus was there. Sirius swung his feet over the edge and started getting ready. Remus and Sirius had stayed up until late night talking, and then fell asleep on his bed. Sirius had no idea when Remus had left. Sirius checked the mirror and was not happy with what he was seeing. He couldn't do much about it though, he was already late. His hair was sticking up like a porcupine, almost as bad as James'. The eye bags weren't that bad, he'd had worse, to be honest. Other than that, he was pretty good. Tie was a little off, and he couldn't be bothered to do his cloak up properly. So he looked untidy and most likely Flitwick would take the excuse of oversleeping, because he was up doing an essay.

Entering charms class, the class was practising a charm. Sirius told Flitwick his half-arsed lie and was lucky to only have five points off for it. Sirius sit down in between Remus and James and got his wand out.  
>"So what're we doing today?" Sirius rubbed his eye and looked at James who was more transfiguring then charming. Remus on the other hand, was levitating his pencil.<br>"Didn't listen", James informed, playing with the hamster, he had made out of a fluff ball, on the end of his hat.  
>"We're doing revision of last year, accio and things", Remus told him, "And if you're hungry help yourself, I took toast for you from breakfast."<br>"Lifesaver", Sirius started digging through Remus' bag. With his face full of toast, he mumbled his thanks and slumped against the desk.  
>"So technically, I could have stayed in bed", Sirius mumbled, looking around. Even perfect little miss Evans wasn't doing anything useful.<br>"So want to skip?" Remus raised his eyebrow.  
>"Yes", Sirius nodded, looking at Flitwick. Even he wasn't enrolled in what was happening. The two just sneaked out.<p>

Sitting under the willow outside, at the lake, Remus was leaning against Sirius. Sirius was petting Remus's side lightly and smiling a little tiredly.  
>"Remus, can I do something quite crazy?" Sirius asked biting his lip. Remus looked up and laughed.<br>"Haven't you already? Many times. Never before did you ask MY permission", Remus smiled, but as if he was asking as well.  
>"Well the times didn't involve you. Now it does", Sirius interjected Remus' thought.<br>"Fine then, you have my permission", Remus said, eyes swimming in confusion. Sirius took in the view of Remus' face, the scars, the eyes, the hair framing the face, beautifully. Remus sat there expectantly. He wanted to hear, of this plan or know what it was. Sirius then leaned down, and gave Remus' lips the tiniest kiss. Remus held onto it, and turned around in about a second. Before Sirius knew it, Remus was sitting in his lap and they couldn't seem to separate from their liplock.

They met with James for lunch at the great hall.  
>"About this morning though", James said, forehead in little wrinkles, "I mean, what was that about?"<br>"Well me and Sirius are together now", Remus smiled, and then laughed at James' reaction.  
>"Are you fucking serious?" James asked. Not that he hadn't suspected it, it had just come right out of the blue. Both of the canine males burst out laughing at the appropriate pun.<br>"Yes, that is the general idea", Remus laughed and Sirius chuckled, amused.


End file.
